The present disclosure is directed to a fifth wheel hitch mounting mechanism which enables a pickup truck or other tow vehicle to pull a trailer which is connected with the towing vehicle by a fifth wheel hitch. It particularly finds application in a circumstance involving the below described situation, preventing or limiting damage or harm to both the towing vehicle and the trailer.
It is not uncommon to tow a trailer with a pickup truck. In particular, there are recreational vehicle (RV) trailers which are towed by means of a fifth wheel hitch where the fifth wheel hitch is mounted in the bed of a pickup truck and connects with a gooseneck extending from the RV into the pickup bed. Typically, the bed mounted apparatus is bolted in place but can be readily be removed should the pickup be converted for hauling other types of cargo. Several different sized gooseneck trailers are available where the trailer is substantially wide, perhaps as much as eight feet in width, and the wide portion thereof is relatively close to the forward tip of the gooseneck which is connected to the fifth wheel to permit pivoting. A typical pickup truck can have substantial width, perhaps six or seven feet in width at the cab. Considering both a full width pickup truck and a full width trailer where the gooseneck and fifth wheel hitch connection is somewhat close to the cab, there is a possibility of collision between the truck and trailer in a sharp turn. One of the primary reasons for the popularity of the gooseneck connected with a fifth wheel hitch is that the position of the hitch shortens the truck and trailer in contrast with the traditional bumper mounted trailer hitch. If the truck and trailer are closer together, tracking is much more stable. Ride stability is enhanced by placing the trailer weight forward of the rear bumper and especially if the weight is forward of the rear axle.
In the instance where a gooseneck is affixed to a trailer and is supported on a fifth wheel hitch mounting mechanism in the bed of a pickup truck, when sharp radius turns are made, there is the possibility that the back corners of the pickup cab will bang against the forward corners of the trailer. This limits the steering radius and reduces turning maneuverability. This particularly comes into play at the time that the trailer is parked which involves sharp maneuvering on the part of the driver by backing and turning. When this occurs, substantial body damage can occur either to the truck or the trailer, or perhaps to both. This can be avoided by mounting the fifth wheel hitch farther back on the pickup truck. When this occurs, however, there is an undesirable effect, namely that the truck and trailer combination is longer and somewhat more unwieldy.
The structure of the present disclosure provides a fifth wheel hitch mounting which in the ordinary operation positions the fifth wheel hitch as close as possible to the rear axle of the pickup truck. This enhances maneuverability and tracking during forward motion. It is, however, constructed so that the fifth wheel hitch mounting moves rearwardly at the time of a sharp turn. This elongates the trailer connection, increasing the space between the cab of the pickup truck and the superstructure of the trailer. This prevents accidental collision between the truck cab and the trailer. This then permits the driver to turn as sharply as possible in maneuvering the trailer, typically encountered when parking the trailer at a desired location. This shift in mounting is automatically accomplished so that the fifth wheel hitch moves rearwardly in the pickup truck bed and changes connection spacing. An automatic trigger mechanism is included which accomplishes this. The fifth wheel hitch then is locked in the rear most position.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is briefly summarized as a fifth wheel hitch mechanism for relocating a fifth wheel hitch mechanism in the bed of a pickup truck. It has a forward position which shortens the connection between the truck and trailer and a rearward position which elongates the connection spacing so that collision is prevented. The structure is bolted, welded or otherwise anchored in the bed of a pickup truck, and to that end, it comprises a pair of elongate fixed rails. There is a rail mounted and moveable slide mechanism thereabove which can travel forwardly or rearwardly. A latch mechanism is also included which can latch in the forward position, or can release enabling movement to the rearward position. This automatically permits the system to shift during transit, for instance, when the driver elects to terminate a long trip on the open highway by pulling into a specific location to park the trailer. For the long drive, the connection between truck and trailer is over the rear axle and yet, when the driver begins to turn sharply while maneuvering the trailer to a parked position, the device shifts on sharp turning so that the fifth wheel hitch mounting mechanism moves the gooseneck connection to the rear, thereby avoiding collision between the cab of the truck and the superstructure of the trailer during the sharp turns.